The Dragon Tamer
by ParasiteDarkness
Summary: When a trainer admits his feelings for his Dragonite, smexyness ensues!One-shot, contains M/M PokemonXHuman


Sup everyone? It's Parasite Darkness here to bring a nice little One-Shot. Time for the usual disclaimers… I don't own anything here except my OCs; Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, etc. I don't make any money off this, blah blah blah. Finally, WARNING: this story contains M/M, Human/Pokemon sex. If you don't like it, then shut up, click the little "Back" button on your browser and quit complaining. Ok now that that's done, let's begin shall we?

* * *

><p>My name is Lance, and I'm 16 years old. I know what you're thinking and no I'm not THE Lance. THAT Lance is the champion of the Johto League, I'm not. I am just a normal old Dragon Tamer… well kinda. I only have 1 Pokemon but he is a Dragon-type. I don't know how some people think I'm THE Lance, I don't even look like him! I stand about 5' 11", and my hair is blue, short, and spiky. Whatever, either way… this is the story on how my Dragonite and I fell in love. Yes I said "fell in love" if you got a problem with it then you can go fuck yourself. Pokephilia Is illegal only in Kanto and that's cause they're all a bunch of pompous ass-holes. I never forced him to do anything, how could I? If he wanted to he could vaporize me with a Hyper Beam, but he wouldn't do that, because we're in love. We were traveling through the Ilex Forest in the Johto region, and had stopped to rest for the night, as it had gotten dark out.<p>

" Ok Drac! Dinner's ready!" I called out.

"Whoo-hoo! What'd ya make this time?"

"Oh just a simple beef stew with some Oran, Pecha, and Sitrus berries I had left over." I replied as I handed him a bowl.

"Mmmm… Oh god! It's beyond delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

We sat there eating our stew, the only sounds being made were Drac making his sighs of contentment with the stew. Once we had finished eating and cleaned the dishes in a nearby stream, we sat down and started chatting.

"So Drac, how did you manage to learn English again?"

"Eh? Oh, countless hours in a library with the help of Professor Birch, that's how."

"Well I think it's cool that you did that, because now that we can communicate, things'll be a lot easier."

"Yeah." said Drac as he laid back.

_My god! He just looks so… sexy! Grah! I shouldn't feel this way about him! Drac is my best friend and my only friend. No one else in the world truly understands me like he does. I can't lose him! I have to tell him how I feel, but what if he rejects me? Not only will I have my heart broken but I'd also be out 1 best friend. What should I do!_

"Lance? Are you ok?" asked Drac, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? Ya look troubled, buddy."

"Oh, umm yeah I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Well…"

"… Yes?"

"Well…I uh- you."

"You uh me?"

"I… It's just… Gah this is hard to say."

"Just take a deep breath… and just spit it out."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise. Now what is it?"

"I-I love you Drac."

"I love you too Lance, we're best friends right?"

"No I mean I have feelings for you Drac. I LOVE you!"

"…"

"I-I'm sorry, I'll just leave."

"No don't Lance! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Drac…"

I reached my hand up to his face and cupped it around his cheek, and pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips met and it was dazzling, then I felt something soft and wet poke at my lips asking for entry. I opened my mouth and let our tongues swirl and dance around our mouths. The kiss became more intense as we began to battle for dominance. Eventually Drac won the battle as he pulled my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around Drac, hugging him and rubbing his scaly back. Suddenly I felt Drac's paw grab my ass, I moaned and pulled out of our kiss.

"Please Drac, take me…"

"Of course my love."

He then pulled my shirt off and reached down for my pants. He was struggling with undoing the button on my jeans so I unbuttoned it for him. Drac slipped my pants off leaving me in just my underwear. He moved his head down to my crotch, giving it a small lick through the fabric. He then gripped the waistband of my boxers with his teeth and pulled them off. After he dropped the underwear on the ground I tackled him to ground laying on his chest and stomach. I switched the direction I was facing and moved closer to his groin. I started licking into his slit to arouse him further. Eventually his red, throbbing, foot-long cock parted the cloaca. (Did I spell that right?) I began licking his meat starting at the base and working my way up to the tip. Drac moaned loudly as I sucked on the tip and swirled my tongue around. Drac then brought his head up and began licking at my own 7" cock. I moaned as I continued on Drac's dick savoring the delicious and salty taste.

"Damn Lance you're a natural." Drac moaned as he began licking my balls.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!"

"Same here! AHH!"

Just as I released my seed into Drac's eager mouth, my own mouth was filled with Drac's sweet, and salty cum. I swallowed as much as I could before it began to spill from my mouth and onto Drac's legs. I pulled off of him and instantly lowered myself onto his still hard dick.

"OH! Lance, no stop I'm OH! Too big for you!"

"N-No… I can take it. Just go slow."

Drac slowly began pumping his dick in and out of me ever so slowly. He eventually managed to get his entire cock inside my ass and began loosening me up. I was glad that his cock still had cum and spit on it, as it worked as excellent lubricant.

"Ok Drac go ahead and speed up."

"Ok."

Drac stood up lifting me up with him; I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began thrusting into me. We both began moaning as Drac picked up speed, slamming in and out of my ass. I held onto his shoulders as the pleasure increased, our breathing had become quick, short, and ragged as we both neared our climaxes. I moved my head closer and shared a lust-filled kiss with my dragon lover.

"Drac…"

"Lance…"

"I LOVE YOU!" We screamed at the top of our lungs as we both came. Drac filled my ass with his warm, sticky cum as I covered our chests in my own seed. We collapsed on the ground, tired from our sweet, passionate love. Drac began to pull out of me but I quickly stopped him.

"Leave it. I want to keep it in there for a while."

"Ok sure thing."

We somehow got ourselves inside a sleeping bag and lay there holding each other.

"Lance… I love you."

"I love you too Drac." I whispered into his ear as we both fell into the grasp of sleep…

* * *

><p>Well, guys… tell me how I did for my 1st lemon. This one-shot was mostly a practice run for my other fanfic "The Purple Warrior" be sure to check it out if you haven't already. Ok, I'll see you guys later… bye!<p> 


End file.
